1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal that may communicate with a glass-type terminal and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Further, such mobile terminal may communicate with at least one other mobile terminal using near-field wireless communication.
A growth in the structure and software of mobile terminals led to the increasing risk of data spillage. To address such issue, a need for various security functions exists.